Secret Love
by FireyTenshi
Summary: Oliver is desperately in love with Jackson, he feels that he needs him more than anything. Can he keep his love a secret? Rated M for Language, Sex, Slash, and some Horror themes. Joliver, some Jake/Oliver. Reviews are highly appreciated.
1. One

**Secret Love**

**By: FireyTenshi**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters._

**Summary: This is about Oliver's love for Jackson, and his secrets about going over to his house only to see him and have him make love to him. Rated M for Language, Sex, Slash, and some Horror themes.**

**Authors Note: This is based off some off the Master Reel Demos I have, and that the song I was listening to called "Secret Love" was playing while I was watching Hannah Montana. I love reviews very much, and knew that I would get more of them if I keep at it. Also I write this in my tablet, so that will explain why each chapter is so short. I think that makes it all the better, this has angst and immense romance, so know what is coming.**

**

* * *

**

1...

"Come on, it's time to go upstairs..." Oliver said to his friend. Who was staring blankly at the ground, not wanting to show his blushing face. He was taunted by the younger dark haired boy, and that his weakness was him and all that he does when he's around him. Hazel eyes of pure love and sweetness. It hurt him that he could be falling into the wrong path with him, he knew how much he wanted him. When he's coming down the street on his skateboard, greeting his friends and flirting with the girls. And he was the one he made clear, was all he lived for.

_**I'm not asking forever from you...**_

"But I don't really want to right now," he lied. He never anticipated he go off and fuck him senseless just because the rest of his family are gone. Miley and Lilly were out more then ever, they usually invited Oliver to go with them, so he could play the part he had in her entourage. But he declined, and chose to stay here and be with me. Sometimes when it was a hot summer night, he would throw off his shirt and pour water on himself, and seduce him. They would take showers together, and he'll playfully wash him down to the core, it ending with Jackson inside him and releasing harshly within his amazing ass that he loved. "I don't want to be leaving you here, I can't go be in that room alone." He breathed in his ear. Giving him shivers that crept down his spine.

_**I'm just asking to be held for awhile...**_

The night was burning with temptations that were just so irresistible. He needed him, and he had always wanted him. What had he got to lose? Oliver sighed, and flipped his hair. Reaching up to his knees, then moving away from Jackson, heading towards the stairs. Why was Jackson so confused now? Did he not feel that this love was what he could have? His tears began to fall into his lap, his blue eyes blurring underneath his cries. Oliver arrived to his room and sat on the bed feeling hopeless. He had hoped for a very long time that this would make it through all the falls, even in doubt. He fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, he put his hand under his shirt and rubbed his nipples, moaning in his touch. They grew hard instantly with his sensitivity. As tears rolled down his face and settled in his ears.

_**In a timeless search...**_

He began to talk to himself as he continued tormenting himself, and making himself moan the words he was speaking, "I'm not really asking forever from you Jackson. I'm just asking to be held for awhile for love that might work." He said slipping away and feeling his erection rising. Jackson walked up into the room and watched his dejected lover playing with himself. The dimmed light shining on him making his skin glow. Jackson hovered over the boy, he said. "You need some rest, my darling it's best that way." Oliver shed more tears as he saw Jackson above him, "But we already passed it!" he cried. Jackson knew what he had to do, he wiped away the soon to be forgotten tears of his lovely friend. And took over the touching of his wet erection. He pulled down his shorts watching Oliver's dick slip up. Oliver slipped out his tongue and arched his back.

_**For love that might work...**_

Jackson grabbed him and slowly massaging his erection up and down, as his face came close to Oliver's, and giving him a kiss. Then placing his lips on his again, wanting a more prolonged kiss he let his tongue slide through Olivers mouth and meeting up with his rubbing against each other in a long wet battle. Jackson let go to allow breathing. Then he pulled his and Oliver's shirt off. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately. Feeling the breeze that was coming from the open window. And faintly hearing the ocean's waves. Jackson hurriedly pulled down his pants and boxers, not having to do much with throwing Oliver's boxers off. Then Jackson licked his member upwards and tasting Oliver's precum at the slit. Oliver screamed in high pleasure, gripping the sheets feeling he needed a tight grip on something.

_**Still, we're already paying the price...**_

Later, Jackson had Oliver beneath him moaning with each of his powerful thrust. He could not help but smack Oliver's smooth and heavenly ass. As the tightened tunnel that was enveloping his dick, was throwing him in and out of ecstasy. Oliver smirked as he looked over to Jackson who was lifeless as he slammed inside him, this was pure bliss for the both of them. But knowing that this was not going to be forever was the reason neither of them held back. As Oliver bounced against Jackson's hips, his moans dented Jackson's mind, and was feeling as if the world gave them heaven. Oliver was his, this time was now his eternity. Jackson could feel his climax coming toward him as it surged through his body and down into the darkness of Olivers' timeless depths. "You are way too amazing Oliver..." They lay together all night, kissing and talking quietly. The sun slipped over the horizon, as the secret love secretly dies.

_The End... ?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Reviews is how I know how much you loved or hated this. Please do as you please. Thank you.**


	2. Two

2...

He himself did not wake pleasantly, as he looked over, his lover was missing. He wasn't there, Jackson sighed and walked over to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror for seconds that seemed to take as long as minutes. But he broke down into tears, that lasted as long as he could remember. He was so unsure of himself, he would never love Oliver again if he truly realized what this was doing to him. Be he loved him so very much, and that's what was hurting him inside. Oliver wasn't going to take it well, if he ever decided to tell him that he can't stay.

Robby Ray had called him downstairs for breakfast, he ignored and stayed in contact with his emotions instead. But he couldn't do this as well as that, he got up and threw on a clean shirt of a light blue. As he walked down stairs, he saw his sister Miley eating her meal happily and flipping through the pages of her magazine. "Hey Jackson, how did you sleep?" his father asked, this shocked the boy.

He immediately gave an unknowing look, but answered anyway. "Fine, why?" He didn't answer, he just threw a dish towel over his shoulder and put dirty dishes in the sink. Miley got up from her chair and took her bag with her as she walked over to the door, "I'm leaving for school Dad, bye!" She said, and met up with Lilly right outside the door, their voices trailed away.

As the door closed behind her, Robby Ray spoke. "Did you and Oliver have a good time last night?" he asked. Jackson flinched before he realized what he _meant_. Jackson nodded, "Yeah, sure." he said, and returned to his breakfast. "Good, I'm gonna go for a jog. Make sure you get to school then. Later, son." He said as he went upstairs to change in a grey sweatshirt and some shorts. He came back downstairs and waved to me before leaving out back.

Jackson looked uncomfortable, he got up not really finishing his breakfast. He walked over to the door, but before getting to it, it flew open. Oliver came in a hurry, but he closed the door quietly looking around. "Oliver, what are y-", Oliver cut him off putting his hand over Jackson's mouth, "Shh, is your Dad here?" he asked.

He shook his head no. "What are you doing here" he finally asked, when Oliver removed his hand. Oliver looked sad and confused, he wanted to say something, he really did. But he couldn't bring the strength to say it, or the courage. He loved Jackson way too much, to break a fragile situation. He knew Jackson was in denial, but how could he shatter all of that. "Jackson, we need to talk, now." He said.

_**"Well, just how much must I give away?"**_

Jackson looked at him sharply, and pulled back. "What is it?" He said, and crossed his arms. Oliver came closer to him in this, he wanted him to know. "I can't walk away from you Jackson, how am I supposed to live now without you being there for me. I love you..." Jackson screamed at him, "Don't say that!"

"But I do!" he called. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. Jackson shook his head, and put his hand on his shoulder, "I love you too, but I can't do this anymore. This just doesn't fit right anywhere. The only time we spend together is when they are gone. And we have to hold out this secret forever, and I don't know if I can do that." he explained.

"I don't care, I love you too much to give it up for anybody. They don't matter to me." Oliver fought back, he hugged Jackson. He put his arms around him too and pet his dark hair lovingly. Oliver pulled back to look at him longingly, they brought their lips together in a kiss. They couldn't resist any longer, Oliver's tongue slipped inside Jackson's mouth, as they burningly fell into a time stopping kiss.

_**Anything...I love him that much**_

Jackson reached his hand under Oliver's shirt to rub his back, eventually moving it to caress his smooth chest. He teased Oliver's nipple playfully, causing him to whimper into the kiss. Who knows, maybe when they are joined like this, everyone else seemed to disappear.

The door flew open, with friends walking in, freezing in their tracks to the shock before them.

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: This was refreshing to write on paper until it got to the end. Sorry for the suspenseful edge, but I just hope everyone finds this enjoyable and that they can depend on it as a good story to just sit down and read into the night. Reviews please, I'd love to hear from you, tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	3. Three

3...

The two of them did not move, their lips slowly separated from one another. Oliver's eyebrows rose in worry looking up at the older boy, Jackson looked down at him exhaling heavily. Jackson pushed Oliver away gently who looked completely shocked at him as if he totally **lost** it. "What are you doing?" Oliver mouthed to him. He didn't look at Oliver. He looked straight ahead to where Miley and Lilly were standing, at the doorway.

"We missed the bus... What's going on Jackson?" Miley asked suspiciously, he knew that maybe there was a chance she could understand what she just saw. But then again, there was a still glimmer of hope that he could come up with a story to explain it. No, it wasn't possible, they saw them then and there making out. The possiblities of covering that were very small. But Jackson spoke anyway, with his heart beating faster then his mind could even think.

"Hey, Miley. Uh, Dad isn't back from his jog yet. But when he does, he can give you a ride." He stuttered out. Miley dropped her bag down to the ground. She walked around the two of them slowly, with Lilly standing in the same place. She looked surprised, but not as surprised as Miley was at the moment. "Sure, Oliver? Do you want to come with us?" She asked, still having that suspiscious tone in her voice. Oliver glanced at Jackson for a moment and answered her.

"Yeah, that's fine." He said. Jackson walked away from Oliver and sat back on the chair. He looked at Lilly, Oliver's best friend, and saw that she still has not moved from her spot by the door. But this didn't matter to him, what goes on between Oliver and Lilly's friendship was their business. He just said something to break the ice a little bit, and to _close_ the situation. "I'm gonna drive to school myself, so I'll catch up with you guys later." He got up and grabbed his belongings and ran out the door.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Lilly said confused. Oliver looked up to her and nodded. Then he sat down on the couch. Miley took some drinks from the refrigerator and handed them to Oliver and Lilly. As soon as Miley sat down, Robby Ray jogged into the living room looking at the three kids who were still home. "Hey aren't you guys supposed to be at school by now?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips, he panted, winded from his exercise.

"We missed the bus Daddy, sorry, we barely made it. They were gone as soon as we came." She explained as she got up from the couch and walked over to him. Lilly nodded in the background to assure him that what she said was true.

Oliver just sat still looking at the ground. Robby Ray looked at him and wondered why he was there at the time. He didn't ask, he just went upstairs to change and said he'll be right down to drive them to school.

No one spoke on the way there, merely stared blankly into space as Robby Ray silently drove into the school parking lot. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver all got out and waved to him. "Have a good day, buds." He said before he drove away. They walked into the school, into a day that had nothing to do with anything that they really thought about. Oliver didn't see Jackson anywhere all day, but at lunch, his best friends confronted him.

"Oliver, what was with you and Jackson this morning." Miley said, as Lilly leaned in with her great interest. By the look on her face, she was so confused at what happened, but she never said anything herself. She waited for someone else to ask him, and that was Miley. Whom Oliver felt was pushing him up against the wall. "Nothing, I don't even know what you're talking about. He was just talking to me." He said, feeling confident in his answer. So he silently hoped that they would not ask another question.

"So you guys were talking an inch away from each other?" She asked sarcastically. He dropped his stomach at this. "Yes we were, so?" He said. Surprisingly, Miley dropped the conversation and just quietly ate her meal. Oliver looked with angry eyes at the two, he wished that they hadn't seen anything and that they weren't so suspicious.

After lunch, Oliver calmly walked down the hall to his locker. He opened it and exchanged his books for his next period. He went in the classroom and stared at his desk, then he put his head in his arms and closed his eyes tightly, what was going on was really getting out of hand. This is what Jackson was talking about, the pain of having to deal with friends and family, and what they think. But at this time, it doesn't really matter to him. All he wanted was to be with him.

He needed Jackson, he just wanted to be in his warm embrace, he couldn't stand being away from him. He _needed_ that amazing feel of his dick inside him. He wanted to cuddle and talk with him in the middle of the night. He never wanted any of these other people to get involved. He wished his love was more than only a secret.

_TBC..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Here it is, a pretty long chapter according to how I'm writing this. But I hope this urges you to read more. Please review your thought and ideas, you know how much I love that. Thank you.**


	4. Four

4...

The same sun strode burningly across the sky, desperate to get to the other end of the horizon. Oliver had been walking slower than usual, but he knew that he would be able to see Jackson later today, but he didn't know how long. He had to meet up with Miley and Lilly, only to find out what they were doing. So he made his way a little faster over to Mile's beach house.

He knocked on the door and Miley answered, she had her Hannah wig on, and her concert persona on. Lilly had a purple wig on and a blue skirt on. "Hey Oliver, you're just in time. Come on get get ready, we're going to be late for the concert." Oliver widened his eyes at this, he didn't know whether he was excited or disappointed. He needed to get out of this somehow.

"Uh, I don't think I'm going tonight..." He began. Miley looked over at him surprised, she struggled to get an earring on next to the mirror. "Why not? This one is in Houston, you're favorite place." She said. As much as Oliver wanted to go with them, he wanted to stay here even more.

"That's fine, I'll go some other time. I'm not feeling real well today." He said, not pleased with his own excuse. She gave him an upset look. "You said that the last two times. Are you sure you're not just sick? Or that you just don't like going to concerts anymore. You can be honest with me." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. For the first time, Oliver felt something for Miley, it wasn't significant, but he felt she was being compassionate.

He smiled at her before answering. "Thanks Miley, but maybe something's come up. I have to wait to see what's going." He explained, almost feeling truthful in his lie, then he felt the guilt this was causing him to lie to his friends.

"Okay, well if you need anything, I'm here." She said, then she turned around and grabbed her purse and went out the door followed by Robby Ray and Lilly. "Bye Oliver, see you later." Lilly said as she waved him goodbye before finally closing the door behind her.

So he was here at Miley's house, all alone. Jackson had been at work at the snack shop. But he didn't want to go there, because again, he did not want to deal with all the people. He'd rather just sit on the couch and listen to the radio. But he could not be happy here, without Jackson being here. Before he could fight it, he began to cry.

What had happened this morning was a dangerously close call, and it could have blown everything. he still could not believe that Miley and Lilly don't exactly know what actually happened. But he was too lost in the moment to have realized them walking in. Jackson had a quick mind to slowly but forcefully break their kiss apart. Then as he thought about it more, he then thought that maybe Jackson was mad at him for even kissing him in the first place.

He ended his train of thoughts as he took his head out of his arms and looked over, the door had opened, and Jackson came in. Oliver couldn't believe his eyes, how was he here? He wondered about it long enough. he wiped his tears away and stood up rather quickly as if he himself had something to hide. But he certainly didn't.

Jackson walked over to the counter to put down his keys. Then he turned over to the sink to wash his hands. When he was finished, he took a dish towel and wiped his hands off. Then he looked at the stunned Oliver. "Hey Oliver, what's up? I thought you would be at the concert." He asked walking over with a smile, that melted Oliver. He shook his head, "No, I told her I wasn't feeling well and chose to stay here. How come you're not at work?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, it's my fifteen minute break. I'm surprised to see _you_ here though." He said as he sat down next to Oliver who fell back on the couch. Oliver looked deeply into Jackson's bright eyes. The excitement coming out into the air between them. "So wait a minute, you're not mad about me about this morning?" He asked with his eyes focused on him.

"Of course not, baby." Jackson said leaning into Oliver who smiled brightly. Jackson knew what he had to do, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and kissed his neck. Oliver said nothing, he knew at this point that silence was everything. Jackson trailed kisses down his neckline and onto his shoulder as he pulled his white shirt down. Oliver laughed softly.

Then Jackson threw off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Oliver watched in amazement as he unbuttoned his own shirt, throwing it off, and pulling down his shorts. Then Jackson started licking his chest and twirling his tongue around Oliver's sensitive and hard nipples. Jackson played with one between his fingers and the other was being teased within his mouth. Oliver moaned in pleasure as his friend teased him. Oliver rubbed his back harshly and arched his back, thrusting his chest into Jacksons mouth and hands. Then Jackson stopped and turned Oliver around until he was laying on his stomach.

His head was turned to the side as he smiled and moaned thoughtlessly. Was he just going insane? "God Jackson, fuck me please!" He called out, putting his hands against the chair's arms. Then Jackson roughly gripped the boy's hips and positioned himself at his tight entrance. Jackson sort of froze at the sight before him, such a lovely boy like Oliver was completely defenseless and needy right now. It brought Jackson down a bit, but he was selfless as well as he slammed inside him. With one smooth thrust he took in the groundbreaking sound of Oliver's screams of pleasure. There was no pain, in any way, all this was pleasure to him. He wanted it more than anything.

"Oliver, you're so incredibly tight." Jackson said, as Oliver rose his ass to throw down against his hips. And this caused Jackson to fall forward onto Oliver's back. As he continued to thrust inside him. Jackson's dick filled his ass completely, and it made Oliver feel so complete and amazing. Jackson went faster as he bounced against the soft and perfect ass of his younger lover. The air was violated with their screams and helpless pleas of neverending pleasure.

Before Oliver could find the sounds to preject, his prostate was being continuously hit, and he made sounds that were so delicious to Jackson that he kept on striking it. Oliver couldn't hold anything in, he came all over beneath him. All over the couch's cushion. Jackson didn't know that he had just came, but the way Oliver's muscles tightened around his dick caused him to explode as well in a furious climax that shot forcefully inside Oliver.

Oliver fell limply onto the sticky couch, followed by Jackson who blacked out on top of him. They were one big wet mess that fused together. This was kind of horrific to Oliver as he stared blankly into space. "Jackson, it's been almost a half an hour. I hope you're not going to be late for work. I don't want you getting in trouble." He said. Jackson got up slowly and looked at Oliver's ass, which was leaking with the wetness he had given him. He apologized for that in his mind.

"It's okay, I'll call to take the rest of the day off. I don't mind." He said, as he walked with all the strength he had up the stairs. Oliver rose from the couch weakly, and had been dazed from all that had happened.

He walked up into the bathroom and stepped in the shower along with Jackson, they hugged each other like it would last forever. As the essence was washed away warmly, Jackson looked into Oliver's sad hazel eyes. Then he leaned his head against his chest. He never said anything, until they had fallen asleep undressed on Jackson's bed.

**Author's Note: I hope this wasn't too sudden, but I thank you for reading this chapter. Please review if you'd like. Thank you. **


	5. Five

5...

Oliver awoke at his own house that morning, he was shocked at first. Then he realized that there was a note on his end table next to his lamp. It read, _I drove you home, sorry. I'll see you at school.. I love you. Love Jackson. _That made Oliver feel so much better, he noticed that he was without any clothing, Jackson knew that he liked sleeping in the nude because of the heat. He blushed as he looked outside his window and saw the sun desperately trying to come over the horizon. He walked over to his bathroom and washed his face over the sink, he then dried his face with a towel and began to brush his teeth. Afterwards he dressed up in a nice purple shirt with white striped, and baggy pants. It seemed like his usual outfit.

He had planned to go over to Miley's house to meet up with them to go the bus stop, but he wanted to surprise Jackson and wait to see him at school as he had written. When the bus came, it felt like he didn't even know anybody on there, even though he saw those faces everyday. He just knew that no one else knew who _he_ was anymore. With this heavy secret inside him, he was no doubt in love that it separated him from the world. Once more, his thoughts were on the events of yesterday afternoon with Jackson. He imagined the pleasure he had all over again, then he had a hard on he was uncomfortably dealing with. But his heart was content feeling Jackson inside him, massaging his inner walls gracefully. Then the unforgettable moment when they both came, that warm liquid being released inside him. He liked to think that Jackson's essence was still there.

He fell asleep on the bus, it felt like an hour when it was only like five minutes when he arrived at school. He felt weak and tired again after feeling that peace of dreaming of his lover. He wanted to go back home and sleep now more than ever. Oliver had more important things to do, like to keep his grades on good terms and his social life in contact. He didn't want to fall behind just because he was obsessed with Jackson. So he sat in class and wrote his notes absent-mindedly, then he started to write Jackson's name in big fancy letters like a little school girl. He was surprised at what he was doing, and tried hard to broaden the horizon of his thoughts more.

_Oh, I love you so much..._ His heart screamed when he saw the man in the hallway. He loved that smile more than he loved the Earth itself, he smiled at him, and he smiled back. That was all it took to have happiness overcome him.

The day was slow, but it had it's moments where they just flew by. Seaview High School wasn't exactly a place of routine, he loved having a bit of a change each day. And with this last year of Jackson being there as a Senior, it made it all the more special. He knew he would have to give it his all to enjoy the time he had left with his lover. Or the thoughts of having to not see him all the time like he does now. Was that such a bad thing, he loved being around Jackson so much. He didn't mind, he loved being around Oliver just as much. Even in their silent telepathy when they are among their friends, or when Miley and Lilly are hanging around them. The two of them knew exactly how they felt about each other.

When Oliver rode home on the bus, he was in a bad mood because of all the homework he had been given. He had fallen behind because of his lack of focus on all that work, so he had more than anyone else had to do. He planned to sit at home and just work on the papers for two hours and catch up with Miley and Lilly later, therefore seeing Jackson in the process. Maybe he could manage some alone time with him as well. But this was a time where he had actually had to do the work to do what he really wanted. His mom always gave advice like that, your dreams don't just come true, you had to put effort in what you did to make them come true. Jackson sure was his dream, and he wanted it every single day.

He threw his books on the bed and went into the kitchen glancing at the sweet note his mom left him telling him that she won't be be back until a little later. He made a glass of ice water and gulped it down, then he grabbed an apple; his favorite fruit, and bit into it softly. he took it upstairs with him and began opening his text books and reading some of the pages required to answer the questions on his worksheet. After some time passed, he picked up his cell phone and texted Jackson. _Do you want me to come over later?_ He set the phone down and waited. He closed his books and put the finished worksheets back in his binder and threw them on the floor. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was already making it's way down. Then his phone chimed, alarming Oliver at first.

_Sure._ That was all he wrote, Oliver smiled lightly then picked up his jacket and put it on, he put his good shoes on and skipped down the stairs. Then he ran out the door and closed it behind him. After walking a mile down along the coast of Malibu beach he had made it to where Miley's house was. He knocked, and better yet Lilly answered. "Oh hey Oliver!" She said. Oliver came in and saw Miley sitting on the couch relaxing and looking over to where he was to wave at him. "What's up guys?" He said, then he sat down next to them. Miley just grinned, "Not much, how about you?" She answered.

"Nothing, just had a bunch of homework to get over with." He said, making a face of exhaustion. Miley shook her head with empathy, "yeah we heard you had a lot to do. But good thing it's all done now." She said. Oliver nodded and saw that there were grapes on the island in the kitchen and walked over and hastily ate some of them. He leaned on the bar and looked to where the two girls were sitting, "So what do you have planned for today?" He asked. It's funny he realized how he just dropped the habit of always saying, "we". They looked over to him in slight confusion. "Well we were just thinking of heading to the mall. You want to come?" Lilly asked.

Oliver shook his head. "No thanks, I'm exhausted."

Miley nodded, "Oh okay, well we're going to go. If you need anything just call us." She said picking up her purse and putting it over her arm, Lilly followed suit and waved to Oliver as she followed Miley out the door. "Later." They said right before the door closed. Oliver looked around, suddenly wondering if Robby Ray was there. Probably not, he was on a date with a woman he had been with for almost a month now. His time had been taken up ever since. So he was alone at Jackson's house once again, wondering if he would show up again during his break. It was possible, more than possible. Jackson always came back to his house during his fifteen minute break to make a sandwich or something. So he trusted his intuition and believed that he would later come back during that time, whenever that was exactly.

He just sat on the couch with his head on the pillows and quickly feel asleep in a rather deep nap. But that only last a half an hour when the door opened. Oliver opened his eyes faster than he wanted to and looked over with a surprised face seeing him standing there smiling. He walked over and sat down next to Oliver. "I knew you'd show up..." Jackson said. Oliver smiled and hugged him tightly, he rubbed his back and breathed on his neck heavily giving Oliver shivers. "Hey are you hungry? I could make a sandwich for you." Oliver asked him. Jackson nodded swiftly and watched as Oliver got up and walked into the kitchen, knowing the kitchen well and knowing exactly where everything was he got everything out immediately and began expertly making him a sandwich cutting it in half just how he liked it.

He brought it over and sat it down on the coffee table. "Thanks man." Jackson said. Oliver smiled having something better in mind, he flipped his long brown hair and smiled brightly at his lover. "You're welcome baby." He giggled and hugged Jackson again, then he brought his face closer to his and brushed his lips against the older teen's. Then their lips connected in a deep and truthful kiss, gentle and thorough. Oliver soft lips moistened on his and created heavy saliva, wanting to open his mouth to taste him, Jackson licked the soft lips to request approval. No time was wasted as Oliver admitted and their tongues met in a wet battle. Jackson placed his hand on Oliver's cheekbone as he pressed his face against his and moved Oliver down beneath him, resting his head on a pillow enjoying Jackson's dominance.

Then Oliver put his hand up Jackson's shirt to play with his nipples making them hard and firm. Jackson moaned at Oliver's heavenly touch and rubbed the bulge in Oliver's pants, teasing him relentlessly. Oliver moaned lightly and thrust his hips into that tormenting hand. They broke apart for air, and not too long after joining again to kiss intensely. Oliver smacked Jackson's ass and laughed. "You're so damn sexy Oliver." Jackson said looking at him with lust. Then Jackson unzipped his pants and brought out his hard member. Then Oliver licked his lips wrapping his fingers around him and began pumping slowly and softly, then hearing Jackson's desperate moans did he move faster on him. His hand moved up and down lovingly upon Jackson's dick as he smiled with his eyes close loving the feeling of Oliver's warm hand around him.

The sensation became too much as he almost came, so he grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled it away giving him a chance to breathe and calm down. Jackson put his dick back inside his pants and zipped up again. He looked at his watch on his wrist and looked at the upset Oliver. "Sorry, I'm going to be in trouble if I wait any longer. Thanks baby." He said picking up the sandwich his lover had made for him and took it with him as he went out the door. Oliver just let out a huge sigh and just laughed at himself. That flashback became rushed through his mind as he got up from the couch trying to calm himself down from being so aroused wheh Jackson is in a playful mood like that.

Oliver listened to his iPod, waiting on the couch for Miley and Lilly to get home. He had fallen asleep once more, this time until 9pm. Miley walked in turning on the light and seeing Oliver passed out on her couch, she just chuckled and gently pulled the earphones out and quietly said his name. "Oliver, we're back." She said, he shot up and saw Miley and Lilly standing there with a few bags in their hands.

"Guess who I met at the mall today, he wanted to get back together with me..." She began. Oliver searched his mind as who that could be, she could like whoever she wanted to like it didn't matter to him. "Jake Ryan." She finished. He walked in and waved at Oliver, Oliver stood up and smiled shyly, he _had_ always been fascinated by the light blonde boy. "Hey, hows it going?" Oliver asked softly. Jake came over and put his face rather close to his own and breathed the words. "Just fine, how about _you?_" He asked him. Oliver felt his knees going weak, he fell back into the couch. Miley just laughed and pulled Jake upstairs with Lilly following.

Had Oliver completely forgotten that it was friday, the weekend had arrived...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so the mysterious encounter with Jake Ryan has occurred, what's going to happen? Oliver still loves Jackson, but he begins to think about their love more and more, and begins to question it. Is there really devotion there? Why does Oliver feel like he's not getting the attention he deserves from Jackson. Find out in the next chapter. For now, enjoy this new chapter. I will promise to update soon, just one thing... Please review this story, I would appreciate it. I would personally than you for it. Thank you.**


	6. Six Part One

6... Part One...

He had gone home to fall asleep in his own bed, dreaming of Jackson faintly, but those dreams faded slowly as a different face started to appear in Oliver's dreams. He started to talk to him, no actual words being made out, simply, an incoherent conversation between the two. The dream took a dark turn when it became a bit more sensual, the boy he saw in front of him gave him a blurry dark look and touched his legs all the way up to his erection. Until the end of the dream, but the dream hadn't come true. He woke up feeling aroused and somewhat pleasured when he opened his eyes completely. "That wasn't..." He whispered to himself, wondering who it could be. The dream had been very hazy, and that angered him in some ways.

He was still pretty surprised to awaken to see his dick proudly erected, so he wasted not a moment to take it in his fist and massage it. His moans were soft but muffled, because he had been very unsure about what that dream had given him, whether it was his lover, Jackson who had been doing those wicked things to him, or someone he had not known. He thought of that shadowy face until he came with a rather harsh moan... _"Ooh... Baby."_

A usual Saturday morning, he'd taken a shower, and had gotten dressed in a black shirt with white cursive writing on it saying, "On the Road to Riches, Diamonds, and Rings." It had been his favorite shirt, He had come face to face with mirror, the dark look on his own face seemed to startle him into a very unreal realization, he been getting older. His hair was much longer, he had gotten taller. And there wasn't any prices to pay but his own love for Jackson.

He brushed his hair to perfection, letting his bangs fall in front of his hazel eyes, not really caring that half his sight had been blocked. He walked out of the bathroom and saw that his room was immensely dirty, he looked at the mess with a heavy sigh and went forth to clean it all. His phone had vibrated with a new message on it, he opened it and saw that Jackson wrote him saying; _I have work overtime today, I probably can't hang out with you today. Sorry._ Oliver rolled his eyes unconsciously, realizing that that had upset him.

He would then not have any good plans today, he would either be stuck with Miley and Lilly, or skateboard downtown by himself. That did not seem to please him much. His mother had been downstairs in the bathroom getting ready for work, his mom was very pretty. She had long brown curls in her hair, and her eyes had been just as brilliant as his own. So he loved being seen with his mom, so that people could see that great resemblance.

She worked for the police office, and had taken up detecting for Malibu as well. So she left poor Oliver home alone pretty often. But she occasionally apologizes lovingly for that. He doesn't mind, for he spends time with her on Sundays. She walked by the doorway to see his mom just finishing up in the bathroom and instantly started to talk to him. "Hi honey, I'm gonna be working until midnight because someone had called off today. I need you to watch the house for me today, you can leave but you have to make sure you lock the door. And don't forget your house keys." She explained. She smiled, but in a rush she had slipped out of the bathroom and went for her jacket.

"Alright, mom. That's cool." She kissed him on his forehead and walked around him to the door. She smiled him at the last moment before she walked out the door and walked to her car. He dropped his smile in a disappointed way, as if he was forced to hold that face for his mom so she wouldn't be concerned for him. He grabbed an apple from a basket, which had been his favorite fruit and bit into it. He smiled when he saw the spare house keys sitting on the counter. He picked them up, looked around the house before he went out the door, locking it before he left. He flipped his hair out of his eyes, and thought of what he should do. From a view of the winding streets of Malibu, he had thought of Jackson. Whom he hadn't thought much of from the time he had woken up this morning. He felt slightly independent. As if he _didn't_ have a boyfriend.

Oliver went over to the garage to retrieve his skateboard, he took another bite from his apple and and jumped on it, letting it roll down off the driveway. Coming into the streets, he thought about going to Miley's house, almost hesitantly. But had gone that direction anyhow.

Getting closer to her house, flashes of the dream came to his mind. Suddenly, the face that was in that dream had become deliberately clarified. He could see the boy's mouth more clearly. A mouth that had soft, red lips, they looked kissable and he remembers a portion of that feeling of those lips being around his member. Whose were they?

He nearly stumbled off of his skateboard as he made his way to Miley's porch. He knocked the second he came to the door, as if he was hurrying for whatever reason. She answered and looked at him up and down, noticing a difference in him. "Oliver, have you been getting taller? It seems you grew overnight." She said. He raised an eyebrow, attempting to make her feel awkward. But she merely laughed and opened the door wider to let him in.

"Uh, I guess I have. Where's Lilly?" I asked her. She looked to me and pointed upstairs, "Oh, she's getting ready in the bathroom. Jake's still here by the way. He is outback, talking with his producer. He has some role in a movie he might be starring in." She said. As if I really cared for that self-centered blonde. I laughed and slumped on the couch. Miley looked at me longingly, sitting next to me. I gave her a smirk while she looked away shyly. I wondered why, but it never occurred to me...

Lilly had walked down, dressed in a pink shirt with a white short-sleeved jacket over it, looking pretty in a silver skirt.. Her hair had been curled too. "Hey, what's up Lilly. You look really nice." I said to her when I stood. She walked over to me and smiled greatly.

"Really nice?" Miley muttered mockingly. I slowly drove my eyes to what she was imitating me for.

"Lilly, you look beautiful." I said. I knew Miley thought I was being shallow, so I changed the compliment. I don't say anything brutal to girls like most guys do. It silently puts down their self-esteem in a way. Lilly's eyes brightened at this. But my heart was beating fast then, so I looked away thinking about something else.

My thoughts had changed, when a boy walked in. Had I seen him before, of course I have. What was his name? Why in the world does this new feeling hit me when I look at him now. It was Jake Ryan, inhibited by my strange feeling. I began to feel an arousal inside my pants as I looked at him. Those great silver eyes looked familiar to me in a new way. When I looked to his lips, that's when my great integrity was shattered. I had been dreaming about _Jake._ I had pleasured myself with thoughts of _him!_

I nearly fainted at this, but I managed to withhold myself in that room for at least ten minutes, there was something reborn and exquisite about Jake's presence now. I think that I'm drawn to him, but it wasn't helpless like I was towards Jackson. Where was he anyway? I think he needs to be here to see this, I think someone has been wickedly torturing me in my sleep.

"Hey, Oliver." He said. What? Had he said something. I'm too lost in those _dark_ but flowing orbs of his. I don't know what to say now, what do I do? "Hi." I mumbled, almost inaudibly. He smiled and went past me to talk to Miley and told them something that made them jump up and down and scream. It felt slow and cold to me, my skin was crawling. My hair turned before I did when I looked too him. "I have a part in a new movie, and I'm going to the mountains in North Dakota for filming!" He called out,

Miley stopped. "Wait me and Lilly can't go with you. We have a new Hannah tour all summer." She said. Jake looked almost despairingly, he looked up and almost forced a smile. He looked at me. "Since no one else is going to be staying with me there, why can't I take Oliver with me in the summer?" He asked. I looked away, thinking deeply of what possibilities would come of that. That would be pretty sweet, living in the mountains, all _alone together_ in oblivion. The dream, now this? I'm being thrown off of Jackson, what would he say.

I have to go to him...

**Author's Word: That wasn't even part of the plans I had made for this story, that's why this is the first part of an interlude for "Secret Love" called, "Accepting Darkness." Which is about the summer Oliver and Jake Ryan spend away from Malibu, and away from Jackson. For clues of the next part of this, we have Oliver and Jackson discussing him leaving him for a whole summer which really hurts him. And leaving Malibu altogether. Stay with me, and please review. I would appreciate it.**

_**TBC...**_


End file.
